User blog:Carnotaur/MALCHOMS WOOD CHAPTER 3: THE FIRE GODDESS
OK Guys, this is it! It has taking me almost a month and a half to make part 3. So I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think! The arm Night time in the Guadalupe Mountains was peaceful. Too peaceful. That made Roland Tembo uneasy. He was always more used to love nights in Africa. He said outside of his camper now Rusty and falling apart. He sat in a old camping chair clutching his rifle. But then, then there was a snarl, a DEEP snarl, and other sounds in the distance. "The hell?" He knew the sounds of a Rex, Compy, Raptor, Trike, Stego, and Parasaurolophus, but never heard this one. He lifted up his rifle, sat up, and walked forward. And then he took a knee. Not 20 feet away, a female Carnotaurus stalked torward him. Now, he saw her, But she didn't know it. He studied her bright red, and crimson scales. She looked like a fire goddess to him. With her gaping jaws wide, she came at him, full speed without a sound. CRACK! The large Saurian, screeched, and collapsed... dead. Tembo walked up with uncaring stiff face. "So beautiful..." he said, as he noticed the dots of green quickly approaching. He yelled at them. "Get out of here! The meats mine!" but the Compy horde payed no attention to the man. Instead, they jumped up on the dead creature, chirping. He lunged at them, falling onto the Carno. He got a look at the arm of the creature. "Holy..." He said as he studied the hand and arm. It was the Carno's but... It was longer than it should be, And it was fleshy with lite hair. Roland stood up shaking, and his face went pale. Serial killer The Raptor known as V-2 was grey and blue. Here eyes a deep black. They stared into poor Embers soul. They were like lasers, determined to know everything about him, his most secret thoughts. She growled slowly at him. She darted at him, in the dark of the building Ember was led to. He used to love "Wu", but all he felt now was fright. He didn't understand. What was he here? To be killed by this serial killer? She pinned him to the ground, snarling. Withing their own language, they spoke. There is no way to know exactly what they said. But eventually, she let him up, still snarling. She backed away as he stood up. He didn't trust her, but he knew she wouldn't attack. She wanted company. Sin city Eric Marshall joke slowly through Las Vegas, holding his breath at the sight of the bright City Lights. His older brother Mat, sat the backseat Ramsey about, how he hated his brother and that he would call the cops lock him up as soon as he got out of the car. Hey could you watch him, and squint at the insanely bread lights. His brother was extremely drunk. Now he trying to get back to his Hotel on the other side of Vegas. He listened to the radio. It was playing a song by Warren Zevon. He hummed most of the the song, not to upset his brother and draw attention. However he couldn't entirely resist singing. He sang quietly. "He found him in Mombasa, in a ball room drinking gin..." Mat began to yell loudly. I wasn't drinking gin! I was drinking-" he stopped talking. Eric didn't pay attention to his rambling. Mat screamed. "HOLY CRAP!" Eric slammed on the brakes, and was rear ended by a taxi, which caused his car to be pushed out into the intersection. His head slammed hard against the steering wheel. He raged. When he got to the hotel, he was... He heard screaming, and shouting. He looked up. His neck ached like hell. He saw people along the side walk running, and jumping out of their cars. He looked around for danger but saw nothing. Then he heard a Screeching sound above. He looked up and saw flying around the miniature Eiffel Tower, winged animals. He said only one word: "Pterodactyls..." Memories of pain Joshua Malchom walked out of the woods,and into a small grassy clearing. His mind was in chaos. Shifting, constantly moving, Swirling around, mixing with memories of the distant past. He fell to trembling knees, crying heavily. He mourned only to himself. If he had just left like the rest of the people in the Glen Rose... His mine racked. When people from Glen Rose he was one of the only ones to stay behind. His stubbornness led him to what he was in now. Being left alone here meant that he would have no one to talk too, except himself. There would be no food resources that would be easy to get, no water from the tap. He's mind was in chaos. 'Chaos' he thought. He thought of his uncle Ian, who himself had left. There was only one reason why he didn't leave Texas now. it was the strange thing they called BX. he didn't know what it meant: biological something, he didn't know what it could do. all he knew is that it could kill, and the Dinosaurs were carrying it. Everything started at the Lockwood Manor. First, the dinosaurs escaped. Not a big deal really, except that after most of the animals have been captured, they disappeared in one night. the animals were never found, until about 3 months later. you see, they showed up in a Islamic terrorist attack of all places. It was called the D.C. Massacre, and only carnivorous Dinosaurs were used. most of the animals were apprehended. But some escaped. the funny thing was that the terrorists had done forced breeding on the Carnotaurus, and Allosaurus. This of course managed to make the numbers grow. It was eventually found out that they had been stolen by a Hispanic gang, and shipped to Mexico, sold to someone else, then sold to the terrorists. All the herbivorous dinosaurs turned up in massive cages in Texas itself. They eventually were let to live thanks to the DGP, and roamed free. Afterward, there was the BX discovery. Tests showed that at least 40% of the creatures had it. Later on, killings began to happen on the east coast, and there were sightings of Theropods. Then, BX started taking victims. No one knew what it could, but that didn't discourage them to evacuate. Finally, it was discovered that the Dinosaur populations had increased by 60%. That's Josh was here: surrounded by BX zones, and Dinosaurs. Some people say that this was nature taking back earth, but Josh knew better... This wasn't normal. This, was man made.. Category:Blog posts